Can You Love Your Kidnapper? Nalu
by Nerd-Of-Anime
Summary: Falling in love with your kidnapper sounds crazy, but sometimes it happens. Even beaten and broken down love will always win... 19 year old Lucy has a normal life, shopping with friends, going on dates, writing her books.Quickly her life changes instantly all because of one mistake. This small mistake leads to her kidnapping... She is beaten and used but she starts to fall in love.
1. What could go wrong?

**Lucy's POV**

"What a lovely day!" I'm standing outside my apartment. It truly was a gorgeous day so I'm taking this chance and going out with my best friend Levy to the park. My phone buzzed there was a text message from Levy it said _Lu-chan I'm at the park where are you?_ Sighing I had to text her back even though I'm just a minute way. _Levy I'm just down the street, I just had to fix my outfit and makeup sorry!_ Well I did take a _good_ amount of time picking out my outfit and makeup. I am wearing my favorite outfit, a plain white crop top with a plain black skirt and white high top converse. And oh gosh I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect this outfit is an-I fell on my butt, looking up to see what just happened I realized I just ran into someone. Looking up it is a boy with light pink hair; I've never seen his hair type before. "Watch where you are walking." Before I could respond to his comment he walked away quite fast. Gosh that was rude

Making my way back to my feet I ran over to Levy. She seemed so excited to see me even though we meet up every day.

 **Levy's POV**

I'm sitting on a bench patiently waiting for Lucy reading my book. When I hear a loud thunk noise and some guys voice saying _watch where you are walking_ I look up. It's Lu-chan on the ground, I shove my book into my bag and get up ready to help her, but she was already walking towards me. So I just smile and hope that helps, it always does so why would it fail this time. _"Hi Levy! I just wanted to chill here at the park today is that ok?"_ asks Lu. I mean she should know by now that I don't really care where we go as long as I can read my glorious book. _"I can only talk for about 30 minutes…. So it's ok."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Lucy's POV**

The time passed by so quickly and now me and Levy had to say goodbye _. "This was a nice talk… Lu-chan?"_ says Levy sweetly. I answered wait a classic _"Yes?." "I got a call yesterday from this company that has people blog about books and I was asked if I wanted to work there and I agreed. The only problem is that I will be living in America for 2 months and I am leaving tomorrow. I wish I knew earlier, but they asked me yesterday so this goodbye will be the last one for a little bit."_ I just sat there astonished at what Levy just said ,but instead of sowing sadness to hide it I quickly said goodbye and ran home. I wish Levy told me earlier I'm so fucking pissed about that now. Walking up the steps in the apartment pulling my keys out I heard a disturbing noise. It was breaking glass and the sound of things going everywhere, but with my reactions I ran upstairs to see something that upset me greatly. My whole apartment was trashed….. Everything even photos were missing.

I heard this creaking sound over by the window what was there was pink hair. Wait… isn't that the guy from earlier today? I took too much time thinking about the situation and he jumped down and ran for it. Now I had two decisions, one was to stay and call the cops or it was for me to catch him for myself. This decision could change my life and I had to choose now! I have decided to pursue him. Run down the stairs and after him he went to a dark alleyway type sort and I lost him. But oh boy I wish I had lost him because when I wasn't on guard he pinned me to the wall and said _"Hey beautiful let's talk."_ But you could tell he didn't want to talk because he slowly pulled out a knife and put it to my throat. With his cold and deep voice he said _"Shall we?"_ He had a grin on his face. I wanted to smack that grin off his stupid face, but instead I decided to piss him a little instead. I never answered his questions so that did the trick to tick him off. He kept pushing me against the wall to where I was going through tremendous pain and he was getting harsh. I was tired off his stupid game with questions so I started screaming. That was a stupid mistake before I knew it he put me to sleep.

I should have known chasing a mysterious pink haired man would be a bad choice but now what?


	2. The Pain I Caused

**Lucy's POV**

Oh pain, it's shooting up my arm and everywhere else. The darkness it won't go away, but the pain it stayed. I try moving, but I am restricted; what the hell is going on?! I try opening my eyes and succeeded. Blinking slowly I am trying to figure why I am in great pain, looking down I see I am tied with rope to a bed so my hands and feet are separated. I still had clothes on thank the Lord! But the reason I am in pain is I have big blue and black bruises and cuts on my ankles and wrists. I winched trying to move, the pain hurt so bad. I was loud enough to alarm my kidnapper he started walking towards me. I can't even do anything to stop him; I didn't do anything before he got me. It was completely my fault for my kidnapping.

That stupid pinkie grinned and laughed lightly _, "How are you feeling beautiful? A little…stuck?"_ More laughing, all he did was laugh. I'm going to get free and kill this man, screw the law. Let's see how he likes the silent treatment probably not well. He sat on the bed next to me and poked me attempting to lighten the mood. _"Awe come on now I want to know how you feel and talk,"_ He tried to sweetly say. Once again I ignored him; he looked super pissed that I didn't answer. _"Well I will introduce myself and answer any questions then we will start. My name is Natsu and from my understanding you are Lucy. What questions do you have from little old me?"_ Once again that jerk smiled, I cannot take him seriously at this point. Well I can't pass this chance up I guess to ask this 'Natsu' questions.

" _So where am I and what do you with me pinkie?"_ I had a sort of sass to the tone in spoke in. " _Well you are in my special house just for us and I want you and your body… Lushee"_ He purred that into my ear and I shivers go down my spine. " _Just leave me alone pervert!"_ I had basically spat that out at him. " _To bad about that because….."_ I had my mouth wide open from shock, time was slowing down and my hearing went out.

He is going to what with me?


	3. Defeated?

**Lucy's POV**

HE IS GOING TO WHAT?! Panic is spreading through me. He said that he was going to fuck me 'til I can't walk and he still won't stop. I have to get out of here, I am still a virgin and I don't want this pervert to take it away from me. Run, I got to run away as soon as I can. I started to shift violently to get away _. "Princess where do you think you are going? You are going to stay with me and have fun! Or is it cause you are a virgin?"_ He starts rubbing his hand on the inner part of my thigh. _"Virgin or not I am getting out of here and killing you myself!"_ With this statement I regret, he seemed so motivated as soon as that comment came out of my mouth. _"Well we won't know cause I bet you are going to love my body to much to let it go."_

 **Natsu's POV**

 _"_ _Well we won't know cause I bet you are going to love my body to much to let it go."_ Well this girl doesn't understand why I have her and she never will. I have always been alone, no father or mother to take care of me the right way. Alone that's the only feeling I truly understand and Lucy is going to be my way out of that. I keep slowly losing control of my feelings and my acts like right now. I must have a taste of her, but looking at her I feel like I could break her bu- stop Natsu get yourself together. She is your captive you can do what you want with her when you want to so no stress. But now, now would be great she needs to be punished for being quiet and screaming earlier. I have a big grin on my face; I'm going to break this girl one way or another.

Her body is shaking now that I am rubbing my hand up and down her inner thigh. I guess she wants me. Maybe not her but her body truly knows what it really wants. _"Get away stop!"_ Lucy is shifting back and forth a lot now, seems she wants to leave but that isn't going to stop me. (WARNING SMUT FROM HERE ON OUT THROUGOUT THE CHAPTERS!)

 **Lucy's POV**

I open my mouth to speak to try to stop him, but I feel and pair of soft moist lips smashed on mine. I was taken off guard and I mean who wants to kiss this guy so I keep my mouth closed not kissing back. He seemed so frustrated that I didn't kiss him back instead I sat there and did nothing. So with his tongue still kissing me he tries to get me to give him permission to my mouth. I reject it and keep my mouth closed. It was saddened by this and instead of getting him to stop as I had planned he groped my boob which got me to moan. So I had opened my mouth for him to explore. He put his tongue in every crevice of my mouth and never missed a spot. Keeping me distracted his hands roam around my body and start taking my clothes off. Blushing I try to focus less on the kiss now, but more on stopping him so I bite his tongue hard. _"You bitch! You are going to pay and no stopping me!"_ He pulled his mouth away from mine saying that. He now is throwing my clothes everywhere trying to just have my bare body exposed. _"Stop! You can't do this, sto-"_ Well shit he put a sock in my mouth to quiet me. _"Shut up I told you already no one is going to stop me."_

He got to his busy work and started groping my right boob with one hand while taking my bra with the other. I have no hope in this war; maybe I should just let him it's not like anyone would care. No1 I will fight screw this, I have pride for myself I can do this! Letting out a moan I blushed this deep red color, never mind. He pops off my bra and I am officially defeated. If I couldn't get him to stop taking my bra off now way I could stop him from down stairs. Maybe when he is done I could escape, he wouldn't go that far right?!

But I had spoken to soon because he had made my body start twitching and have my lower region feel I guess you could say wet. He licks my right boob and squeezes the nipple of the left. Man I don't understand this feeling down there. Why am I liking his touch, I shouldn't be. More moans had come from me. _"SO you seem to be enjoying then huh?"_ He grins then starts to kiss my neck and work his way down to my V (I'm just going to use V as you know why and same thing with D) He kissed my inner thigh which made me shiver, his touch is so light and seductive. He put his hand on my skirt and moved it up and out of the way so he could see my panties. _"Oi! You are wet someone is excited. You can see it through your beautiful panties love."_ Shifting more I have the reaction to hide my lower self, but I fail miserably because I'm tied up. Natsu pulls my panty aside and starts licking my V. His tongue feels good, but he needs to stop because my mind is starting to go blank. I shift around a lot panicking because I feel a knot in my stomach. My legs have other plans and start moving back and forth grinding on his face. The moans are becoming louder and I feel really strange. _"Natsu… c-can you stop teasing me."_ I spit out the sock before saying that, but still I manage to sound like I am whining. He stops licking me so he can speak. _"Oh so my prince wants my D so I shall give it to you."_ I shake my head back and forth repeatedly. That's far from what I wanted, but he didn't care. Natsu took off all he clothes and was butt naked. I just looked at his whole body, and wow he is toned. No judgment needs to be passed because saying your kidnapper is… _hot_ shouldn't matter. He took his hard manhood and rubbed it against my womanhood trying to get me to beg for it.

I don't know what to do, should I just give him what he wants and try to escape? Or should I fight and give him no chance to take my virginity away and run?


	4. Choices Hurt

Lucy's POV

"S-stop…..mmh~ not t-there!" I can control my words barely, but my body had other plans. Natsu takes his manhood and starts teasing me some more, putting it in and out lightly. "Beg me for it; I won't stop until you beg." Natsu says grinning. My body starts twitching and shaking this pain/pleasure is really getting to me, but I must stay strong. "I was trying not to hurt you, but I give up. I am doing what I want now." Natsu smiles quickly and before I could react he slammed his manhood right into my V and waited. Oh the pain, it hurts so badly. I guess the one slam hit deep inside and took my virginity, no turning back now. He said he was doing what he wanted, but it seems he still cared about me not just my body. Shifting uncomfortable I start to panic, I forgot what could happen if he doesn't wear a condom. But you would think out of all the things I could have worried about is unprotected sex. Well you are wrong I DO NOT want a child with this man so thank you!

Natsu starts slam in and out roughly at a quick and solid pace. I've given up on fighting he has almost taken everything away from me within the same day. Our breathing starts to become one and my moaning becomes louder than his. I feel a strange knot curl up in my stomach, but it also feels like I am going to explode. "N-Natsu I-I'm going to cum" More grunts explode from me. Natsu starts almost whimpering and says "Me too Luce, and as… your reward for not fighting it I will cum inside of you" He shows his signature devil grin and before I could stop him he screamed. This wasn't a death scream, but the scream that he let his seed inside of you. I made a fist and screamed myself as I had cummed also. Together we were both panting from what we had just finished.

"So sweetheart would you like to tell me how you said no, but then just enjoyed it?" He left his D in not pulling out so I whined. "Natsu…. Pull out of me please…" He just giggled and said, "No I won't until you tell me if you enjoyed what happened and If I untied you that you won't run or attack me." I shift around uncomfortably "u-ummm…no I didn't you jerk and fine I promise now let me go!" That wasn't all true which the sad part was. .-.

He slowly took himself out of me and it made a slight pop noise. And as he promised he got off the bed and started to untie me. But before continuing he zipped up his pants and cleaned himself off. "Their all done now do your part of the deal." I immediately sat up and pulled my skirt and shirt back on embarrassed of what just happened. Natsu started walking towards the door and said, "We will start talking about contract and such tomorrow also dinner will be served in a few." Just before he walked out the door I jumped up ran over to him and attempted to pin him down. He started fighting me back trying not to get pinned down so he picked me up and threw me. No not to the bed on a soft place, but he was strong enough to throw me at a wall across the room and hard. Hitting the wall then the floor my head bleed a little and I couldn't feel much of my body. I could hear his footsteps coming by my head and I started whimpering. I was scared at what he was going to do so I started to retreat a little with my injured self. Natsu was faster and he came and kicked me in the stomach with speed and force. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Know your place in this household. I am feeding you and giving you shelter be happy or I will take that shit all away." Standing up and starting to walk away Natsu turned around one more time and I looked into his eyes and at his body language this time. He seemed like a different person, what the hell is wrong with him? He turned around again and left me on the cold hardwood floor bleeding. So what better to do with myself I just laid there and started crying.

What will Lucy do about this scary, but sweet Natsu?

Will she ever gain the courage to stand tall again or keep falling down?


	5. Does Fighting always End in Injury?

**Lucy's POV**

I had cried for maybe a solid hour before I decided that crying couldn't really help the situation. So I very slowly and carefully sat up, making sure not to get hurt again. It's bad enough that Natsu kicked me, but my head bleed so I would like to avoid bleeding more. This reminded me I have dinner to tend to and if I didn't attend I am sure he would punish me in some manner. Getting up I wobble to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up. " _Alright well I need to find my way out of here, but if I do it at the wrong time he will see me. Maybe I should try now because I should have enough time between now and dinner."_ I say this trying to keep my voice low enough just so I can hear it. I open the bathroom door and walk in looking around the room. It is a full bath with light blue walls, black/white tiles, standing shower or bath tub, with a toilet and sink. There is no window so jumping out is not in the question. Maybe I can explore the place and find a window then run for it. But once again he has the advantage, he knows where we are and most likely around the place a lot more than I do. I slowly start to pace, but a little wobbly cause I haven't fully recovered yet. " _If I ignore him I get punished, If I run I get punished, not speaking I get punished, so what can I do and not get punished by the act? I mean I could try- no no that wouldn't work. Giving in isn't an option, but I have no choice so at this point I will-"_ As I am finishing my plan Natsu busts through the door pretty pissed. You can tell he is pissed because when he goes through the door, he slammed the door open and is panting pretty hard. _"Get your little ass down stairs right now! I don't want to hear a single thing from you. I asked you nicely to get down stairs when I called and said it was time. But no all I got from you was a stare no reply. Nothing at all so you better be on your best behavior."_ Natsu says this in a very breathy voice almost like he is going to pass out or just fall over. I just sit there and act like he isn't even there or even talking to me as a fact. And oh boy did I hit a nerve or what, Natsu practically had a vein popping out of his neck from being so angry with me. But as I had said before I don't ever want to give up with this jerk so instead I will just have to fight to get my way out of here. Natsu takes a few steps closer to me which I also take a few steps back. Now mind you I am in a bathroom this bathroom isn't that big. Natsu seems to have a small grin on his face and walks closer to me. Once again I take a step back, but I can't go any farther because there is a wall behind me. I keep my head down and Natsu slams his hands right by my face cornering me. _"So my little princess what are you going to do?"_ This jerk he thinks he can just corner me and give in to what he wants. Well no way Jose; with this last thought I kneed him no man wants to be and elbowed him in the chest and ran for it. Natsu on the other hand took the blow from down below (XD that rhyme tho) and the chest like it was nothing, but truly on the inside he wanted to cry. I made it out of the bathroom though my room and got my hand on the door. When I went to turn the handle Natsu Came from behind and picked me up. " _Now what would a princess do without her prince? Calm down my sweet you have no punishment."_ Like shit their isn't one so I started to fight back, wiggling around violently trying to get a hit or anything. _"Let me go you jerk I won't stop fighting just give up. Let me rephrase that you will let me go; I have friends and family looking for me. They care about me unlike you….. you-you ungrateful asshole."_ I was tearing up now, no… stop I have to be strong no reason to get all soft now. He saw me start to tear up and started to release me slowly. I wonder what is going through his head right now, sadness? Anger? Shock? Who care this is the perfect time, so I take this chance to take his arm and flip his ass to the ground. He seems to not be pissed or angry, but also sad like I ripped his heart out. I take one good look into his eyes, I planned on just running out and away but all I said was " _Why?"_ He was astonished by my comment and got up. My reaction was to punch him so I did, but in the face. As soon as I did I regret it so much. This is because it had landed on his right eye, shocking him once again. " _I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean its just-"_ I am trying to explain how sorry I am when he quietly takes my hand and walks out of the room. Looking around as he takes me down stairs I see we are in a beautiful cabin with paintings around the house, nicely decorated this place is too. We are now walking into the kitchen; he pulled me onto a set at the breakfast bar. I am still looking around and realize this place actually isn't that big it is a two level cabin with a loft, a few bedrooms and more. Taking my attention back to Natsu I see he now has an ice pack over his new purple eye. He takes a steaming plate hands it to me saying, "Eat up your hurt and need your strength." I just do as he says as he watches me. But the weird thing is he had something that made me stop eating, "Sorry….."

What?


	6. The Past can be Cruel

**Natsu's POV**

This girl….. she is tearing me apart. Why you ask? Well this beautiful goddess has started to make me open up. I have always been a quiet, but fiery person then I pull her into my world and it flips. She doesn't realize it but she is my key to freeing myself from this pain. This pain that I have always have since I was a kid and even to this day.

I look at her with my one open eye, trying to find some hope in her eyes. I think there could be some, but why get excited. " _I said I was sorry_ _alright? Just take my sympathy as it comes because it is rare."_ I give a small, sad smile and get up to go to the living room. I sit down on my comfortable couch holding the ice pack firmly against my eye.

Lucy sits at the bar quietly eating her food as I had told her too. Good she listened for once, no fight just peace and quiet. ~ _Natsu can you get the doll back?~_ I started to hold my head. N-no….. the memories…. They are coming back (Picture like a flashback but with like a faded black and white tint to it and almost has the static scary affect) ~ _Okay, but only if you play with me after I get it! Promise? Another small child says loudly, "Yes of course I will"~_ this hurts they are coming back all too fast. " _Ahh….. the pain too much!"_ Lucy over hears my pain and struggle with- this. " _Natsu?!_ " sweet Lucy says.

She seemed actually worried for me as a human being. A person with emotion just as a normal person should be. " _I'm fine… no worries._ " She seemed to still be worried about me, but that never matters to anyone. " _It's just memories that I have. I…. ugh…. Have stuff to do no leaving or else_ " I get up and rush away to go sit in my room to calm down. I don't want her to see me like this.

 _Lucy's POV_

Natsu got up and had left the room after his little "Freak-out". He had seemed a little scary, he had just said that the pain was too much. What pain and what was he even doing? But why does that matter he is my kidnapper, no feelings spared. Well since he is out of the room I guess it makes it easier so I can finally run out of here. Where you ask? Well that is for the future to know and me to find out. I hop off of the stool and stretch, but stretching was a mistake because I still ache from when I was used as a football earlier. After adjusting to the pain I started going to the front door as quietly as I can so I can escape. Funny thing is the closer I am getting to the door the dizzier I get, I feel like I am going to fall over but I have to push through it to actually get there. As almost like time slowed down I fell to floor and I blacked out.

 _"_ _Hun you okay? Your sweating and it's scaring me"_ a sweet but low toned male voice said. I had tried to speak but when I tried this moan was all that came out. I decided that speaking is not an option to help me right now so I open my eyes all the way and what do I see?

 **A man with pink hair smiling beside me.**

 _"_ _Who are you?!"_ I seemed to have said this to loud to his liking. " _Quiet down hunny it's okay your safe with me no more bad dreams can hurt you."_ The pink man hugs me and sighs pulling me closer to him so the bed sheets can try to have sleep come upon me.

All that is going through my head is-


End file.
